Sweet Dreams
by Larien Mithrandir
Summary: Toki has a nightmare and can't get back to sleep. Skwisgaar helps him out. NOT a slash fic! Rated T for suggestive themes.


**A/N:** This is NOT meant to be a slash pairing! I'm merely playing off the fact that Toki is childish and Skwisgaar is probably the one who understands him best, so please stop your fangirly squealing.

~Larien~

_The whip cracked loudly, stinging his back and tearing another cry from his throat. It was seven degrees below zero and he wore nothing more than his thin, brown shorts as he knelt in the snow. His father, the Reverend Wartooth, was punishing him for yet another sin. He didn't remember what he had done, only that he deserved it. At least, that's what his father always told him. He sometimes wondered if his sin was simply existing. He struggled not to scream as the whip bit into his back again._

Toki sat straight up in his bed, sweat glinting off his skin in the pale moonlight streaming through his window. His light brown hair was mussed and a strand of it was matted to his forehead. A single tear slipped from one of his pale blue eyes. Deddy Bear, his devilish stuffed bear, was hugged tightly against his chest. He looked around the room, fearing that he would find the Reverend standing over him menacingly. However, upon inspection, he found the only inhabitants of his room to be himself, Deddy Bear, and his model airplanes.

"Dats was just a nightsmare, Deddy Bear. We cans goes back to sleeps," the young Norwegian said, patting the bear on the head. He laid back down and curled protectively around his stuffed friend, but his eyes stayed wide open. He could hear the yard wolves outside, howling up at him. He tried to pretend they were singing him a lullaby, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that his father would come back.

"Well, dats was a good try, yard wol-levs," Toki said, more to himself than the wolves. "Come on, Deddy. We ams goings to find somebodies to makes de nightsmare goes away."

The brown-haired boy threw off his covers and got out of bed. He shivered a bit as he stood in the middle of his room contemplating where he would go. With only a thin grey t-shirt and a pair of black boxers on, Mordhaus seemed colder than usual.

Toki crept out of his room and down the hallway. Everything was dark and he could hardly see. He was still clutching Deddy Bear tightly. The first door he encountered was Murderface's. It was slightly ajar and light spilled into the hallway. He could hear a rhythmic, dull thunking noise and some low, angry grunts coming from inside.

"Murderface? Ams you in deres?" Toki whispered softly. The thunking noise stopped and a nearly-naked hulking form appeared at the door. Toki clutched his Deddy Bear tighter and nearly wet himself. The bassist, instead of inquiring as to why the rhythm guitarist had disturbed him, merely shut and locked the door. As Toki backed away, he heard the thunking noise resume.

Pickles' room was Toki's next stop. The smell of booze hung heavily in the air in front of the door. The blue-eyed musician could hear obnoxious, tacky '80s music coming from inside. He knocked tentatively and was soon greeted by a shirtless, drunken Pickles.

"Hey, Pickle. Can I sleeps over in yous room?" Toki asked, eyes wide.

"Wha—huh? The jungle ain't a place fer kids. Dood, Toki, hey, how lahng've you…uh…Hey 's 'at bear real?" Pickles slurred back. Toki was about to inform Pickles that Deddy Bear was only a stuffed animal, but the redheaded Yooper promptly passed out in his own doorway.

"God natt, Pickle," Toki sighed. He walked on to Nathan's room, slightly disheartened. Surely the burly front man could keep him safe. As he neared the door, Toki could hear strange noises from within. Deep, guttural grunts were being punctuated with softer, higher-pitched moans of pleasure. Toki knocked loudly on the door. The noises stopped and, after a moment, Nathan appeared at the door in his boxers, a noticeable bulge in the front.

"Uh, Toki…What, uh…What do you want?" Nathan asked, annoyed.

"Ams you busy, Nat'ans?" Toki asked innocently.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. So, uh, if you don't mind…" Nathan trailed off as he backed into the room and shut the door.

Toki's last hope was Skwisgaar. He knocked on the Swede's door, hoping he would be the only visitor. A naked Skwisgaar opened the door.

"Ja, whats does you wants, Toki?" he asked, eyes half-lidded. Toki peered over Skwisgaar's shoulder, ensuring the blonde was alone before he spoke.

"I hads a nightsmare, so me and Deddy Bear can't goes back to sleeps alone," the young Norwegian said, eyes watering.

Skwisgaar sighed and moved aside, saying, "Comes on in, little cries-baby."

Toki ignored the insult and ran into the room and jumped onto the large bed. The soft white fur cover felt good on his skin, so he curled up into a ball, closed his eyes, and smiled. Skwisgaar went over to a chest and opened a drawer. He pulled out a pair of grey boxers and slid them on. He then walked over to the bed and sat down next to his brown-haired band mate.

"So, you ams hads bad dreams, little Toki," Skwisgaar mused.

"Ja, and I trieds to let the yard wol-levs sing me back to sleeps, but it nots work. I's still scareds my dads ams gonna come back," Toki replied, looking up at the older Scandinavian. The blonde man chuckled softly and patted his fellow guitarist on the head.

"Well, gets under de covers ands I's keeps you safes," Skwisgaar said reassuringly. Toki did as he was told, happy that the normally sneering Swede had skipped out on ridiculing him for being immature. Skwisgaar also got under the covers, turned his back to Toki, and pretended to fall asleep. Toki swiftly scooted closer to his friend and curled in the fetal position around his Deddy Bear.

"God natt, Skwisgaar," he whispered.

"God natt, Toki," Skwisgaar whispered back. "Haves sweet dreams."

And Toki did.

**A/N: **"God natt" means "good night" in both Norwegian and Swedish.


End file.
